Sour Milk
by 07536832
Summary: Let it surprise you (:


**Obnoxious A/N :**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. BEDROOM**

**AN ASPIRING WRITER lounges on her bed, phone hovering dangerously over her face.**

**She mashes buttons trying to coherently communicate.**

**ASPIRING WRITER:**

What's up y'all! I've been gone for fucking ever! Woot woot! Lmao jk, but, seriously though… I've long since pulled all my old fics that I have no intention of finishing (the couple I left up I intend to finish..eventually) and I'm sorry for those of you who wanted closure on the old stories.

**ASPIRING WRITER takes a swig of something deadly that's sitting on the nightstand.**

I've lost inspiration for those stories and don't see myself ever finishing them so I just pulled them. But on the bright side, I've found a new muse and fandom I can get behind.  
CHONI!

**ASPIRING WRITER takes another swig.**

**ASPIRING WRITER:**

I had this idea a few weeks ago while watching old 'My Drunk Kitchen' videos and thought I could do 'My Drunk Fiction' stories.

So I decided to get plastered and let the creative juices flow.

So this is that…

My drunken writings published into one shots.

I've written a few but they need heavy editing, my drunk self doesn't seem to understand sentence structure so it takes a little while to make it legible.

also, don't ask why it's called Sour Milk cause I don't know either...

My drunken self named it that...I'm sure she had a reason and a whole plotline planned but it seems to have escaped the story...idk I can't remember...but in memory of her, I will let it be.

**OH! And I've also got two multi-chapter fics in the works so stay tuned for that. (I'm writing those sober I promise) but until then… Enjoy!**

**FADE OUT**

* * *

Cheryl gasped in shock, her well-manicured hand coming up to cover her mouth. She felt her heart begin to race as she inhaled deeply through her nose and felt the tell-tale signs of tears.

Toni was standing over her, a look of guilt encompassed her features.

"Babe—," the pink-haired girl tried but was immediately cut off by Cheryl making a 'stop' gesture with her other hand.

Toni stifled the words that threatened to tumble out.

Instead, she tugged her own palms up to wrap around herself, rubbing them up and down her arms in a self-comforting motion.

She caught Cheryl's eye and tried to evaluate the girl sitting in front of her.

The redhead swallowed forcefully as tears welled in her eyes and were in jeopardy of spilling over with each passing second.

Cheryl's brown orbs shifted away from Toni's as they quickly turned downward; apparently looking for the meaning of life in the mahogany table before her.

Cheryl hadn't been expecting this...

Truth be told, she didn't really know what to expect when Toni sat her down at the Thistle House dinner table, but whatever _it_ was… _this_ wasn't it.

Toni, no longer able to stand Cheryl's distress, crouched down to try and meet her girlfriend's gaze again.

"Cher, baby…" she mumbled quietly, remorse surging through her entire being.

Cheryl made a small noise of protest and forced her gaze to lock with Toni's.

Cheryl offered her a watery smile before plucking up her utensil and scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

The second the chicken and rice attacked her tongue again, a solitary tear escaped the redhead despite her best effort to keep it in.

_So goddamn spicy…_

Cheryl's body temperature had risen _at least_ five degrees since her first bite, but ever the trooper she chewed diligently; struggling to keep her girlfriend from seeing her discomfort.

But ultimately it was a futile attempt.

Toni watched the tear slip from the redhead's eye and trail down her cheek.

"Cher," Toni attempted again, placing her hands on Cheryl's thighs under the table. "Stop."

Cheryl shook her head, cheeks completely fluffed and flushed as she forced herself to swallow the inhumane concoction before her.

"I told you, I can't cook for shit. You should have just let me take you out somewhere," Toni raised one hand to grip the redhead's blushing cheek, instantly noticing the warmth beneath her palm.

"You don't have to finish it." Toni punctuated her sentence with a squeeze to her thigh with her other hand.

Cheryl held her stare, unwilling to concede as she scooped out another spoonful of death and reluctantly brought it towards her mouth.

"Babe!" Toni cried out as she peeled her hand from Cheryl's cheek and intercepted the spoon, effectively stopping it before the contents could do any more damage.

"TT, " she nearly coughed. "I lik—" Cheryl's tongue caught on the fib. She wasn't going to lie to Toni, she promised herself and her girlfriend that she'd never sink that low. She breathed out heavily, mouth still ablaze. "It isn't unsavory," she settled on.

_There, that's not a lie._

Toni raised an eyebrow in a perfect arch.

"Really?" She challenged disbelievingly.

They had been together long enough for Toni to be able to discern when her girlfriend was playing a semantics game.

"You like it?"

Cheryl cleared her throat lightly as she tossed her copper hair over her shoulder in a movement that was meant to confident. "I think...It's a very interesting choice of flavors..." Cheryl trailed off.

She certainly didn't want to hurt Toni's feelings but in this rare moment, she was at a loss for words. Her sophisticated and usually loquacious vocabulary escaped her while the burn refused to cease.

Toni seemed to notice and chuckled at her as she placed the utensil back on to Cheryl's plate and slid it away from her. She felt a bit better knowing her girlfriend would no longer be eating that horrible creation.

Just a few days ago the redhead competed in an archery tournament and won (as expected) beating out 19 other contestants. Toni was so damn proud of her girlfriend that she insisted they celebrate over the weekend. Toni told Cheryl to pick whatever she wanted to do and they'd do it.

Normally Cheryl would have chosen something lively for them to do; like a night out at La Bonne Nuit, or maybe taking a day trip to Manhattan to check out the newest Broadway sensation. Just something stimulating since Cheryl has always been drawn towards those kind of activities.

Well, she used to be.

Despite her victory, the redhead wasn't in the mood for something over the top. In fact, she wanted just the opposite.

Ever since she and Toni began dating Cheryl found herself craving domesticity.

Cheryl absolutely adored the days she and Toni spent cuddled up on the couch watching movies and sharing gentle kisses.

She enjoyed driving in the car with Toni, a tanned hand resting easily over a pale one that rested on the gearshift.

She even relished their time spent together sprawled across Cheryl's enormous bed completing homework in comfortable silence.

All things domestic and docile appealed to Cheryl as of late.

So when Toni asked her how she wanted to celebrate Cheryl took a few moments to consider before answering.

Having Toni all to herself was far more enticing than any party or musical could ever be.

So Cheryl told her didn't want to do anything extravagant.

The response definitely startled Toni. It caused the pink-haired girl's features to morph into a combination of surprise and disbelief.

So Cheryl had flashed her megawatt smile at her skeptical girlfriend, telling her she just wanted a simple meal.

One made by Toni.

Toni blanched. "Uh, babe, I really wish I could do that for you but I can't cook."

Now it was Cheryl's turn to be skeptical. Eyeing Toni she raised a disbelieving brow at her. "You can't cook?" she repeated.

Toni rubbed the back of her neck in slight embarrassment. "Let me rephrase that. 'I can't cook well.'"

As much as Toni tried to dissuade her from the idea of a home-cooked meal, offering to take her out instead, Cheryl was adamant. She didn't want to go out and do anything. She just wanted a home-cooked meal from her girlfriend followed by a night in, binge-watching some Netflix series until they become too distracted with each other and end up falling into bed together.

It sounded like absolute bliss to Cheryl.

To Toni though it sounded like playing with fire, and of course, if you play with fire you're going to get burnt.

Despite Toni's reluctance, she eventually gave in, unable to say no to her redheaded lover and told Cheryl that she'd look up a recipe and cook a meal for her over the weekend.

But she clearly forewarned Cheryl of the many possible outcomes, no, _consequences_, of a Toni-esque meal...one of which unfortunately came to pass.

The plate looked deceptively delicious. Toni was quite surprised at the presentation; the chopped-up pan-seared chicken breast was spread beautifully over a bed of white rice and topped with corn, black beans, and salsa.

Regrettably, while preparing it, Toni was too focused on making sure everything was cooked at the right temperature and for the right amount of time that she completely forgot to taste it before plating it and placing it down in front of her excited girlfriend.

It was the devil in disguise. He had risen up from the fiery depths of hell and took up residence in the unassuming meal.

Toni placed her hand back on Cheryl's cheek, bringing their eyes to meet again. "I think I went overboard with the peppers and spices," she admitted and glared at the offending plate she'd slid away from her girlfriend.

The redhead sniffled and let out a choked laugh, her mouth still burning like the seventh circle of hell. "I concur."

Toni huffed out an acknowledging laugh as she stood up from where she was crouched down.

In a well-practiced motion, she made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk. She grabbed a glass from an adjacent cabinet and poured the dairy into the cup until it was nearly full. Toni placed the jug back in the refrigerator and made her way back to Cheryl, careful not to spill a single drop on the pristine floors of Thistle House.

Cheryl grabbed the glass greedily and took two huge gulps before remembering her manners and slowing down.

Holding back her smile of admiration, Toni watched the girl she loved eagerly gulped back the soothing drink.

"Sorry I nearly burned a hole in your mouth," Toni apologized, watching her girlfriend's face slowly fade from reddened back to its normal porcelain complexion.

Cheryl gazed at her for an indeterminable amount of time before saying, much to Toni's surprise, "Thank you."

Toni was taken aback at the words. "For?" Toni questioned because she clearly wasn't thanking her for that atrocious meal? Right?

"Thank you for making the effort for me, " she clarified. "I understand your reluctance to cook for me," Cheryl made a face of distaste as she glowered at the plate of hellfire, "And I see _now_ that it was well deserved" Cheryl's face softened though with her next words. "But you did it regardless just because I asked you to."

Toni was about to speak up but there was something about the way Cheryl's brown eyes gazed at her that made her stop short.

Those coffee orbs swirled with something Toni couldn't quite pinpoint and before she had a chance to try Cheryl spoke again.

"TT, before you came into my life I always felt as if nobody ever did anything just for me. Aside from J.J., everyone held their own secret agenda when interacting with me. Whether it was money, sex, power or whatever other self-interested reason they could come up with; people had ulterior motives. But with you...I don't feel like that."

Toni carefully took Cheryl's hands and pulled her up to a standing position. Toni stood face to face with the redhead, locking their eyes, wanting everything she was about to say heard.

Toni rested her hands on Cheryl's neck as she began, "Baby, from that moment I spoke to you in the bathroom...all I ever wanted was to know why such a beautiful girl was so wrapped up in her defenses; why she held so much pain in her eyes."

Toni smiled a bit sadly as she recalled their brief interaction in the girls' bathroom at Riverdale High.

"And after the movie, when you told me about your hideous mother," Toni softly tugged Cheryl's neck so she could rest their foreheads together. "All I've ever wanted since then was to make you feel wanted and appreciated and loved." She smiled lightly at Cheryl.

Toni clearly recalled the night they sat at Pop's and Cheryl finally opened up to her.

She remembered watching Cheryl's carefully constructed facade start to unravel during the movie, with only a thin layer remaining by the time they took their seats at Pop's.

She remembered when Cheryl spoke about Heather and her mother's cruel words, she could see the final threads unraveling, leaving nothing but a raw and exposed girl sitting before her.

More than anything though, she remembered the broken look on Cheryl's face when she took her hand and told her she was nothing her mother claimed.

It broke Toni's heart to see such pain on the redhead's face and moreover, the way she could tell Cheryl didn't fully believe her.

It just stomped those shattered pieces of her already broken heart and ground them into dust.

Toni had made a silent promise that night, a promise to herself and to Cheryl, that'd she'd do everything in her power to make her see that she truly was sensational.

"Cher, I need you to know that I would never, I could never," she said fiercely, "treat you like a stepping stone. You are sensational, Cheryl Blossom, and just being able to make you happy is all I'll ever want."

Cheryl smiled a watery smile, the second one of the night but for an entirely different reason this time.

_Sensational_.

The word echoed in the depths of Cheryl's mind, remembering the first time Toni spoke them to her all those months ago.

"_You're not loveless, you're not deviant… you're sensational."_

At the time when Toni first uttered the words Cheryl didn't believe them. Of course, the encouragement was nice and always welcome but in her heart, she thought the words to be false.

But now, standing here with Toni's hands lightly stroking her jawline, she realized the words couldn't be truer.

Cheryl felt loved. It was a steadfast emotion that furiously beat beneath the cages of her ribs.

Cheryl didn't feel deviant; she was decent, acknowledged and undeniable accepted.

Cheryl truly felt sensational wrapped Toni's words and embrace, the sincerity in her voice and eyes was all she needed to know the truth behind the words.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Toni's slim waist and pulled her closer, "I love you." She whispered a small but genuine smile graced her features.

Toni tilted her head up slightly, her nose affectionately brushing Cheryl's "I love you too, baby."

Toni captured Cheryl's lips, which were devoid of her signature red lipstick, and kissed them gently.

Cheryl hummed in appreciation and reciprocated immediately, feeling that gentle tug low in her stomach.

They stood like that, Toni's hands on her neck and Cheryl's on her waist, needy lips meeting again and again until Toni latched on, her tongue swiping against plump lips, asking a silent question.

Cheryl quickly answered as she parted her lips, eagerly inviting Toni in as their tongues met in a practiced dance.

Heartbeats quickened as hands tightened their holds, each girl completely lost in the feeling of the other.

Eventually, though Toni pulled away, teeth gently clasped around Cheryl's bottom lip, pulling it slowly until forced to let go.

"Bed," Toni whispered, her pupils dilated to the point her eyes were a shade of midnight.

Cheryl nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

Sorry for that!

Also, I made a twitter so tweet me ideas for other one shots, if something speaks to my drunken self I'll totally write it! I've got a CC too if you wish to remain anon.

OTP07536832

Till next time!


End file.
